


Thankful

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I spelt Hange as Hanji, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so maybe some LeviHange having something to do with Titan Experiments pre-Annie n all ?? o w o"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

A call of your name gets your attention. You wait before hearing it repeated. Within moments you’re being rushed to by a friendly sight; Hanji. They had been doing some experiments with the captured titans to get info on the new, and currently impossible to beat, female titan. 

“Heichou,” They say when they reach you. They didn’t even look to be panting which was strange given the speed they were running, but that was Hanji for you. Titans first, worrying about physical health second. “I have my reports for development on the female titan!” They said, practically shouting in your face, but you forgave them. Hanji had been your partner (in more than one way) for many years know and you had become adjusted to their excitement towards titans. 

“What do you have to report?” You say, looking up at their smiling face. 

“Well remember Arlet?” You nod. That was Eren’s other childhood friend. You recall someone mentioning that his intelligence was off the charts, but he wasn’t able to prove himself up until this point. 

“Well he suspects we have another titan shifter on our hands.” You stop mid-thought. Another titan shifter? That wasn’t aliened with you? One word stuck out in your mind: Traitor. 

“What’s his evidence?” You still didn’t trust Armin’s judgement yet, and you especially didn’t want to deal with even the idea of a traitor on your team. 

“Resemblance in both appearance and fighting style to one of the soldiers on his training squad, Sir.” You hated when they called you sir, and Hanji knew that. You suspect they do it just to annoy you. “However, she joined the military police. We’re planning a confrontation soon, but we’ll need your approval.” They said looking at you with wide eyes behind their wide-framed glasses. As much as you wanted to give this to them, you needed more expert, and not just from a supposed smart 15 year old. 

“I’ll think about it,” you decide to say. This response was enough to please Hanji, thankfully. If possible, their face lit up more, and they took you in arm. 

“Thank you, Levi.” They said before leaning down to kiss you, and you went up on your toes to meet them half way.

**Author's Note:**

> if u got a request then hmu [here](terezipyroope.tumblr.com)!!!! (also foliow me)


End file.
